for_you_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
KAITO HINATA
Hinata is a girl that attends''' Ouran High School.Due to her mother forcing her to be more girly, she is also part of the hostess club as the tom-boy type __TOC__ '''PERSONALITY Hinata is very much a prideful tomboy who believes that she is better than everyone else and so she looks down on most of the students despite only being in the B-rank. It is due to this that not many people are friends with the girl but she doesn't care that much as they are beneath her. However for those that she does open to, she shows respect for them and actually can crack a smile despite what one might think. Yet when she is acting as a hostess she would smile with everyone and hiding her annoyance due to the fact that she hates being a hostess. However despite hating it, she stills gives it her best due to the fact that she is a fan of competition. 'HISTORY' Hinata is the daughter of a company owner and a movie actress. For the majority of her life, her mother was rarely around and she spent most of the time with her fathr when he is not managing the company. At the age of six, she heard of a story of a haunted house and had entered to meet a boy by the name of Tsukami Yoite who became her partner in crime with ghost hunting, It was also around this that that her parents got a divorce, and due to her father's company becoming bankrupt. Due to her mother's busy life, she was in the custody of her dad despite the fact that he was the poorer one. However her mother did pay for her education which got her into Ouran as her father was rather poor and his income mainly came from stocks. From time to time she would see her mother during holidays but the woman would rarely ever talk to her. During middle school she would play on the basketball team despite her short height. During her first year she also joined the girl basketball teamed and had planned to be captain but her plans never became a reality. This is due to her mother who forced her to quit and join a more female orientated club. It is due to that she joined the hostess club and became the tomboy type as it is the only club with competition. 'SYNOPSIS' 'HAUNTED HOTEL ARC' Hinata when she first came to the hotel had a race with Naoto in the hotel as usual due to their rivalry. The race though ended in a tie. She is then seen looking around the hotel for some ghosts due to the rumors of the place being haunted. It was around then the power suddenly turned off and later she received a message from Yoite to form a team. Adding to his idea, she was able to gather many people but could not get Ringo to work with her. Nonetheless she was able to form a team and split them up in pairs with Naoto going with Marion and her going with Lilith despite the fact that the two would normally not get along. She then got a text from Emi pretending to be Yoite giving location to one of the ghosts and with the help of Lilith's spiritual knowledge, they were able to defeat said ghost. 'SECRET SANTA' During the Secret Santa event, Hinata did not know what to buy for the person she had gotten due to never having met him. Going to the mall, she was buying presents for her cousins when she ran into Yoite. The two agreed to help each other out with the host helping her pick a present and the hostess signing a card for him to hide his identity. Then during one of her hostess sessions, Shinkuto had requested to have a session with her as she was free. It was then that she learned he was her Secret Santa and she received a stuffed bear that was much larger than her. After she finished hosting him and went home, she promptly gave away the bear to one of the cousins from her dad's side. 'NEW YEAR FESTIVAL' During the New Year Festival, she was playing a game when Naoto came up to her thinking she was someone else. When the male recognized that it was her, he took a photo of her and the two became angry before quickly competing with one another at the games. Afterwards the boy kissed her on the head teasingly before walking away. 'VALENTINE EVENT ARC' In the Valentine Event, she was randomly paired up with Kyouhei who she quickly grew annoyed of due to how affectionate she is. After laying down some ground rules on how to win but also on how the blond is to leave her alone, the two went out to get something to eat. When they were going to go eat, the two ran into Naoto and Emi with the respective genders having disdain for each other. They got into an argument with each other before fighting on who gets to sit on the couch. Next, she is seen in a hotspring to relax when she heard someone sneaking in. Quickly, she had chased down the peeping tom who had tried to escape from her only to fail. It was then she learned that it was Naoto who barely managed to split from her grasp. She is then last seen at the dance hearing about Emi and Naoto being announced the winners. Unable to accept this, when Yoite had suggested for them to dance to see if they truly are the best couple, she had danced with Yoite for the first time. During the dance however, the two groups bumped into each other and she was caught by Naoto and forced to dance with him for the rest of the song before promptly leaving. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'School Festival' Hinata was helped out with 3-B's booth and was first seen setting up a game of penalty kick and challenging people to come. The first person to come up for the challenge was Yoite with Lilith demanding to be second before the two even began. It was then the three entered a competition to see who would get the ball in the goal first or if Hinata can block all of their kicks. She managed to block both the Tsukami and the Kurosu's first kicks but barely managed to stop Yoite's second one earning him his victory. She also read on snapple about Rin losing an eye and was quickly worried. She started to text the girl asking her to explain what happened before the two agreed to meet up at a cafe after the festival sometime to catch up. She is then later seen walking near Naoto's 3-C booth and was forced by him to enter the rose maze with him as her partner. While they were walking, Naoto had accidentally let slipped out that he got her drunk at one of his parties and that he had been to her house once. Hearing this she was disgusted with shame and also anger she always had with the male she demanded to never see him again. Later she got a text from Yoite requesting for her to talk to Naoto one more time to give some proper closure but she refused resulting in an argument for the two. Ringo had also tried to talk to her but she had brushed him away on the phone. 'Lockdown' When the yakuzas took over the school, Hinata was grouped with Emi, Yanmei, Kazuki and Vincent. Her group was watched over by Satoru who had pointed a gun threatening to shoot at the party type hostess many times. Later Kazuki was called up to talk with the yakuza leader while Yanmei demanded to see her daughter. The woman caused a riot to which both of the hostesses were more than happy to join in which helped them get out of the room. It was then the group decided to split up with Vincent helping Yanmei find her daughter while Emi and Hinata try to rescue the other groups who are captured. They savage the rooms that were not protected and Hinata was able to make an explosive chemical. However before they can fully initiate their plans, most of the groups had been able to escape and when they walked out, they forgot to rid themselves of the weapons they gathered prompting the police to take them downtown to question them rather than letting them go home. 'Aftermath' After the incident she is seen at a cafe with Rin learning about how the girl lost her eye from a gang of yakuzas and also seeing the girl injured from the incident. She is then seen in a haunted house when she ran into Ringo was who in disguise. Not recognizing the boy, she had allowed him to try to ghost hunt with her. Later she is seen hosting Yoite expecting him to apologize to her but due to his pride he had refused to. With that the two got into a competition of table tennis in which if Yoite loses he would apologize while if Hinata loses she would not be allowed to ghost hunt for a week. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'Roux Emile' Emi and Hinata despite both being hostesses do not get along with each other due to the fact that Emi is loud and is almost like a female Naoto to Hinata. When the two meet it usually ends up in an argument. However during the Yakuza Lockdown the two had willingly worked together not to only get out of the room they were secured in but also to try to help the other rooms escape as well. ''' Takamatsu Naoto' Naoto and Hinata are both rivals with Hinata hating Naoto for being a pervert and a loud mouth while Naoto does not like how prideful Hinata is. The two have gotten into various competitions with different bets, one of them even ended with Naoto in a maid outfit. The take ever chance to try to outdo one another. Naoto is also the only one at school that knows of Hinata's father's financial status and the house that she is currently living. After the school festival where he had accidentally let that slip out, she stormed away demanding for him to never show his face ever again. 'Tsukami Yoite' Yoite is one of Hinata's first friend and someone who she calls a brother. The two are highly in-tune with each other that some wonder if they are dating or not. In truth, neither of them see each other romantically and see each other more as siblings. Rarely will the two argue with each other unless it was for one of the competitions. However the first time they truly argued was after she demanded to never see Naoto again but soon made up with each other. 'Sanada Rin' Rin is another friend that Hinata has due to the fact that they are very similar to each other, and she is one of the people that the hostess does not think is an idiot. She is shown worried about Rin when she heard the girl had an eyepatch texting her to ask her about it. The two is later seen at a cafe to catch up with one another and it was here Hinata learned that Rin lost her eye to a yakuza gang. 'Takumi Kyouhei' Kyouhei is a host but yet despite that is friendly to Hinata despite the fact that the girl hates him. They first truly talked during the Valentine Event Arc to which they were paired up with one another. She finds him to be far too affectionate, loud, childish and annoying wanting to avoid him for the most part. She also tends to try to correct his thoughts of them being friends. 'Kouran Maverick' Maverick is one of the new hosts to which she hates due to the fact that he is loud. She is also teased by him quite often which gets her to be quickly annoyed with the white haired male. ' Kurosu Lilith' Lilith and Hinata due to how common they are to one another, tend to clash. This was shown during the school festival where she is shown not getting along with Lilith. However when their lives are in danger, they would gladly stand side by side like in the Haunted Hotel. 'QUOTES' yoite “Hey, who said you were going to do the beating, you meanie ghost? Hey, you look a lot more solid than I thought you would.” naoto “TAKAMATSU! You are a dead man you pervert! Do. You. Hear. Me? D-E-A-D! DEAD!” naoto “ I just can't take you seriously when you are dressed like that, Maid-chan. ” 'TRIVIAS''' *Hinata has won female of the month during December. Category:Female Character Category:Ouran High Category:Hostess Club